Anderous
Malcolm (later going by the name Anderous) is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network's 2018 film, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie, and the minor antagonist of its 2020 threequel, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 3. He is an evil, greedy, hateful and manipulative demon lord who wanted to take over Elmore and later destroy it to make money for a new post-apocalyptic town. Personality Anderous is a hostile, arrogant, manipulative, racist, and selfish tyrant who is determined to expand his power through oppression and who does not care about anything other than his status as King. It also apparent that Anderous was quite neglectful towards his family as he showed little to no concern or consideration over the well-being of his young son, Dark Gumball, who was present in his throne during Elmore's takeover and before the battle against the students. History He is the ruthless demon lord, which appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the village, and killing all the people, and tries to conquer Elmore with his iron first. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a hero appeared out of nowhere, defeating the demon lord and restoring peace to the land. The hero then named the land after his name, "Elmore". However, the demon left a message saying he will return again in a thousand years, so their descendants better be ready. Everyone but, the hero, believed that it wasn't true, but the hero knew that he would return, so told his to his future son to warn the other future son's and so on that Malcolm, the demon lord, would return, so the descendant would be ready. In 1968, Anderous secretly works for the Channel 6 Elmore News alongside his old partner, Arthur Dent, disguised as nosy and arrogant news reporter in order to fullfil his evil plan. It remained that way until he was then scheduled to be replaced by Mike the Microphone Guy and a younger woman named Rigby Driver by Kip Schlezinger, and killed Arthur Dent as punishment for his betrayal. Soon, because the world forgot about him, Malcolm is transported to the Void, spending more years. 1,000 years later, he finally escaped from the Void by clung on to the back of Mr. Small's van, Janice, as it drove back to Elmore. After the group drove off, Malcolm escaped from the Void and vows to finally destroy Elmore with his iron fist, claiming that he will take Gumball and Darwin away from everything that they ever loved, thus renaming himself "Anderous". Anderous returns to the surface, in order to attack the Watterson family. He sends his demons to chase after them, searched the entire city, but they were nowhere to be found. He had figured that they had escaped, so by going to their house, he gathered up information there to find out were they might be found. But he could not do it alone, so he ressurected Jealousy and the past villains. He told them to head for Alaska, because that is where Gumball, Darwin and their family were heading. After they left, Anderous feared that Gumball and Darwin was already heading for Alaska after their last day of the school, so he and his fightes started to abusing and scaring all the students of Elmore (expecting Penny). And especially, he started to search for Penny's family for an unknown reason. After the alavanche in Alaska, Anderous then captures Gumball, Darwin and Anais and take them into the train, and destroys the Rainbow Factory, thus framing Nicole and Richard for the crime and their child abandonment. As Elmore still descends into a endless post-apocalyptic state, Anderous grows bored and did not wish to rule the world; rather, he wanted to destroy it in revenge for his imprisonment, and even threatened to destroy Captain Elmore's legacy if the legacy tried to stop him. Horrified of what he has done, Dark Gumball angrily attempts to imprison Anderous back into the book with the appropriate spell, but he simply laughed in his face and revealed that only a true, pure-hearted Wiccan can cast the spell to make it happen. He then proceeded to trap Dark Gumball in a magical sphere, and laughed as he screamed to be released. Later, when Gumball had his "army" ready, he hollered out Anderous' name, but ANderous couldn't believe what he saw. He had saw that Gumball was still alive. Ignoring him, he prepared his army to attack. Then they both meet on the battlefield, with there two armies ready, both of them ordered to attack. Then when both Gumball and Anderous eye's meet each other, the Battle of Elmore began. People, fighting people, it was just like the war 1,000 years ago. Gumball was heading for Malcolm, so he could finish this once and for all. Gumball, Anais and Darwin went with him. Along the way, Rob appeared out of nowhere, telling them they had nowhere to go. Anais said that she would take care of this, so Gumball, Darwin and Anais headed on, until they encountered another enemies, Jealousy, Virus, Mr. Chanax, Ant-One, and Fuzzy. Elsa and Darwin said that they would take care of him, so Gumball went on until he encounter something else. Gumball had no choice, he had to fight him. But all of a sudden, the battle was interupted. Martha stood before Gumball and told him to go on, in which he did. Anderous tried to stop him, but Granny Jojo and Frankie stopped him, and told him that he had to fight her if he wanted to go on. As Gumball and Darwin arrives in the Forest of Doom, Anderous sends Dark Gumball to throws them into the Void with the Universal Remote. Gumball prevent Malcolm from winning the fight with his family, but Malcolm's goons easily overpower them and the fight begins as Malcolm grows into a big monster. Then, Nicole had finally delivered the final blow, defeating Anderous once and for all, but he regains consciouness and proclaims that he would return again in 1,000 years to claim Elmore as his own. But Gumball and Darwin, did something that the hero didn't do, used the power of the sword to seal Anderous' life into the Sword of Elmore, which later struck it to the ground and thus destroying the Universal Remote, but not before Rob gets his revenge by using the Universal Remote, thus opening a hole, revealing the Void, and throwing Anderous into the Void, sealing the demon forever. However, just before the Void sucks Anderous back in, he grabs Dark Gumball's leg, intending to take someone back with this time. Both Anderous and all the past villains are then sucked into the Void, screaming in terror. Other Appearences Despite being stuck in the Void, Anderous later appears in Adventures in Elmore, where he terrorizes the past members of the Idiots Club as he commits several murders, arson, and terrorism, until Darwin successfully types a code in a computer (which is again applesauce), which destroys Anderous forever. Anderous was only mentioned in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 3, where his actions led to the death of at least several people, including himself on Elmore. But in the years that followed led to a positive advantage to the Void. Thanks to Anderous, Gumball and his friends were stuck into the Void forever, thus foiling Rob's plans to save everyone. Quotes Gallery TAWOG_the_Movie_-_Anderous_kidnaps_Gumball.png Anderous'_death.png|Anderous' defeat Trivia *Anderous is commonly regarded as one of the evilest Cartoon Network villains and one of the very few to be Pure Evil, like The Lich, Katz, the Beast, Slade. This is because most shows in Cartoon Network are comical and therefore the antagonists are shown in a funny way and usually not taken seriously, but as The Amazing World of Gumball: Movie was serious in comparison to most shows of the network, Anderous was allowed to be shown as an outright evil being with no comedic traits nor redeeming qualities. *Though his actions are motivated by greed and appeared not as notorious as Rob in the series, Anderous is arguably the most dangerous (otherwise cataclysmic) and toughest antagonist of all The Amazing World of Gumball villains, as he easily let Elmore descent into post-apocalypse state by destroying both Captain Elmore's legacy and Rainbow Factory through his talisman, have no qualms about the citizens' fate, and it took a super-powered version of main casts, minus Rob, to finally defeat him. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Greedy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Wrath Embodiment Category:Humanoids Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Successful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased